Maxwell Tyrosus
Lord Maxwell Tyrosus is a prominent figure within several orders, notably, the Order of the Silver Hand, and the Argent Crusade, where he currently serves as the orders leader. Originally a Knight of the Silver Hand, he has fought in and led a long campaign against the Lich King and his undead army. = History = ---- Early Life and Service to the Light Not much is known about Maxwell Tyrosus in his early years, other than the fact that he was a Knight of the Silver Hand and served during the height of the order. He was subsequently present during the fall of the order during the Third War, where he managed to survive against the onslaught of the scourge which destroyed much of Lordaeron. After Lordaeron had effectively fallen to the Scourge, Maxwell joined up with Alexandros Mograine and served in his crusade against the undead. While accompanying two of his comrades in the crusade, Brigitte Abbendis and Fairbanks, they encountered a troll by the name of Zabra Hexx, who had embraced the light and was living within a Monastery located within the Tirisfal Glades. Despite Brigitte wanting to kill the troll, Maxwell stayed her hand and confirmed that the troll had a connection to the light, a fact which allowed Maxwell to spare his life and give him time to move on, an act which Zabra stated he would never forget. After Alexandros was killed in Stratholme, Maxwell and many others abandoned the crusade which they had originally joined, as it was becoming far too zealous and fanatical. Forming the Argent Dawn, they took up residence in Light's Hope Chapel, a location which had remained relatively untouched since the fall of Lordaeron. Originally led by Lord Raymond George, the order made significant gains in the region which had become known as the Eastern and Western Plaguelands. When Lord Raymond George perished, it was Maxwell that was named as his successor. While leading the Argent Dawn, Maxwell approached the young Darion Mograine and brought him into the order. Upon learning from Darion that Alexandros's spirit might still be alive he wanted to go with Darion into Naxxramas so that he could save the spirit of his old friend. His request however was denied by Darion, who stated that he was too valuable to the Argent Dawn to risk on the mission. While Darion mustered volunteers around Chillwind Point for his mission into Naxxramas, Maxwell returned to Light's Hope Chapel and prepared the defenses of the area, for he and many other Dawn members had received intelligence that the chapel was going to be attacked by the Scourge. As the undead menace loomed, Darion returned to Light's Hope Chapel accompanied by none other than Tirion Fordring, Maxwell pulled Tirion aside, and revealed to him the secret of the chapel, the Sanctum of Light, a grand, holy bastion that existed below the chapel itself. Shortly after the Scourge assaulted the grounds of Light's Hope Chapel. Maxwell, Tirion and many other members of the Dawn fought hard to repel the Scourge, and watched as Darion made the ultimate sacrifice to eliminate the scourge army. After the battle ended, Maxwell and Tirion parted ways, but the pair would remain in constant contact. He would then go on to battle the Scourge much more fiercely and with far more effectiveness, even going so far as to permanently cripple Kirkessen the Zealous, a lich in the service of the Lich King. So great was the blow that the lich was unable to reform his corporeal form, a considerable feat, as Liches by design are able to return to their corporeal forms shortly after they are slain in combat, provided their phylactery remains intact. The War against the Lich King During events which preceded the war against the Lich King, Maxwell was forced to defend Light's Hope Chapel again, this time against his old friend and comrade, Darion Mograine who had been turned into a Death Knight following his sacrifice to destroy the scourge in one of the earlier sieges. Maxwell and the Argent Dawn, numbering roughly three hundred men, held out against a force of ten thousand undead. Despite the overwhelming numbers, the defenders of the light triumphed, although much credit was given to the intense light energy beneath the chapel, which assisted in the destruction of the undead. Following the conclusion of the battle, he joined the newly formed Argent Crusade, a combination of the Order of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn. He did not however directly participate in the war, instead remaining behind in Light's Hope Chapel and leading the Crusade's effort to reclaim as much of the Plaguelands as he could from the malignant rot of the plaguelands and the now corrupt Scarlet Crusade. While it was a difficult task, he was very successful despite the challenges, managing to secure several towers within the Eastern Plaguelands, as well as several farms in the Western Plaguelands. By the end of the war, the Plaguelands were finally beginning to look like Lordaeron again, although there were large regions where the cancerous rot of death still corrupted the land. The Return of the Legion When the Legion returned to Azeroth many years later, Maxwell did not venture to the Broken Shore with Tirion and a large portion of the Argent Crusade, once again remaining behind to reinforce the Crusade's defenses in the Plaguelands. When he learned of Tirion's apparent death, at the Broken Shore, he immediately headed to Dalaran where he approached some of the highest ranking paladins he knew, one of which he adventured with in an effort to reclaim the Ashbringer, the sword that Tirion had wielded since the War against the Lich King. He learned through communion with the spirit of Uther the Lightbringer, that Tirion Fordring yet lived and he immediately mounted a rescue to save his old friend from the grasp of the Legion. Unfortunately, the weeks of captivity and torture had not been kind to Tirion and he ultimately perished shortly after he was rescued, but not before passing on the duties of wielding the blade to another. Maxwell then returned to Light's Hope Chapel, where he brought the champion into the Sanctum of Light and using his considerable influence, combined with agreement from other notable paladin leaders, named the paladin champion as the new Highlord of the Order of the Silver Hand. Shortly after he named the new Highlord, he swore himself over to the Highlord's service and since then, he has actively been fighting against the Burning Legion on the Broken Isles. Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Characters